darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
885
Barnabas returns to the year 1796; Angelique taunts Josette on the cliff at Widows' Hill. Synopsis Teaser : Collinwood at the turn of the century. A night in which Barnabas Collins means to marry Kitty Soames. Finally he will have his Josette. But as she waits for him at the Old House, she fights her premonition of doom. For if she gives in to the voices inside her, she knows she will become Josette, and something terrible will happen to her. At the Old House in 1897, Kitty wonders why she is in Josette's wedding dress as she begins to fade into Josette's portrait. Barnabas enters the room and grabs her hand after he calls her "Josette". Together they fade into the portrait and disappear. Act I Barnabas wakes up in the forest and staggers to his feet, unsure of what has happened. He begins to call out for Kitty, but someone reaches out and grabs him. It's Ben Stokes. Barnabas immediately realizes he is back in 1796. Ben tells Barnabas that tonight is the night where he will transform Josette into a vampire and take her away with him, and he tries to convince Barnabas to not go through with his plans. With the knowledge of having already lived through this night before, Barnabas is determined not to let the same events repeat. Ben informs Barnabas that Josette is in her room at Collinwood, and Barnabas requests to Ben that he makes sure she stays there, and to bring Angelique to Josette's room at the Old House. Natalie DuPres is watching over Josette as she sleeps in her room at Collinwood, thinking to herself that there are only two more hours in the day and then the prophesized death of Josette will have never happened. Josette wakes up, visibly shaken from a dream she had just had. She explains her dream to Natalie, saying she felt like she was in a different time period, dressed differently than everyone else, and she was holding a dress and staring into a portrait. Josette goes on by saying that she felt like the portrait was "alive," and she was drawn to it, and then woke up. Natalie tells her to not think about it, and then hears footsteps approaching the room. Ben enters to check on Josette. Natalie says she is fine and forces him to leave immediately, saying she will not trust anyone until the night is over. Act II Barnabas is pacing in Josette's room at the Old House. Angelique enters the room and the two begin to talk. Barnabas informs her that he knows what is about to happen, and he knows she will lure Josette to Widow's Hill and show her visions of what her life would be like as a vampire. Realizing her plans have been figured out, Angelique asks why she would help Barnabas in this way. Barnabas tells her he loves Josette too much to make her a vampire, and even offers to let Angelique destroy the coffins he made for him and Josette. Angelique says she won't do anything, but he will still have to do his part in preventing her death as she disappears from the room. Barnabas quickly leaves the room, heading to Widow's Hill. Back at Collinwood, Natalie gazes out the window before going to check on Josette. Josette says she feels very relaxed and notices that the house seems more quiet than usual. Natalie says they have one hour left to go. Everything seems to be going fine until Josette realizes she is missing her ring, and begins to panic. Josette realizes it must be at the Old House. Natalie tries to stop her, but Josette says "He will expect me to have it". Upon asking who, she says Barnabas. Natalie is shocked to hear this, and then looks out the window and realizes a storm is coming. After a brief scuffle, the door blows open and wind begins to gust throughout the room. Natalie is unable to close the door, and goes for help. As soon as Natalie steps out, the door closes and locks itself, with Josette trapped inside by herself. The music box then opens and begins to play, and Josette enters a trance, calling out for Barnabas as Natalie screams from the outside of the room. Act III As Josette is in her room, she hears Barnabas's voice in her head. He tells her he found the ring at the Old House, and he is waiting for her at Widows' Hill. She agrees to meet him there. Barnabas instructs her to leave through the secret panel next to the fireplace in her room. She escapes as Natalie's desperate pleas to unlock the door go unnoticed, and she leaves to get help. Josette arrives at Widows' Hill. The evening then beings to play itself out exactly the same way as it did before, with Angelique taunting her about how Barnabas will turn her into a vampire and showing her a vision of her future with him. Josette hears footsteps approaching her and she begins to scream. Memorable quotes * Barnabas: I only want to save Josette's life. * Angelique: You really love her, don't you? * Barnabas: Too much to have her join me in that way. * Angelique: I believe you. How often I’ve wanted to hear you say that one word, 'love', and mean me. * Barnabas: Angelique, if you have any feeling for me at all, other than hate, do this one thing for me. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Natalie DuPres * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Kitty Soames / Josette DuPres Collins * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard Collins * Thayer David as Ben Stokes Background information and notes Production * Grayson Hall returns to the cast after an absence of 26 episodes. * In the vision of Josette as a vampire, she is seen wearing a black dress in this episode, whereas in 425, she was previously seen wearing a white dress in the vision. * Disc 4 of Dark Shadows DVD Collection 26 features the closing announcements played over the credits when this episode was originally broadcast. the footage is in black & white, the first of which was read by Jonathan Frid: ** This is Barnabas Collins. On Tuesday November 18th, Dark Shadows returns to the year 1969 when one of the most terrifying tales ever told will begin on ABC. ** Who put the super in super-Saturday? People like , , and the , that’s who. Be watching tomorrow morning on ABC. ** This is followed by trailers for ABC's coverage of , the TV series , and the film . Story * This episode marks the final return to the '1795/1796' storyline, on the night of Josette's suicide. * GHOSTWATCH: Music plays by itself; Josette hears Barnabas's voice. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Natalie: I will not let it happen. * TIMELINE: Barnabas time-travels back to the night of Josette's death (as seen in 425). It's nearly 10pm. There is one hour until midnight. Bloopers and continuity errors * Kathryn Leigh Scott flubs the line "You can't stop me," saying instead "You can't spot me." * When Natalie says there is one hour until midnight, the clock on the fireplace reads 10:05pm. * Barnabas awakens in 1796 in different clothes from when he entered the portrait in 1897.Really a Blooper but Barnabas enter his 1796's body, The 1897's Barnabas body no longer exist after this. * When Josette and Natalie struggle in Josette's bedroom, the sound effect for the breaking vase does not match the actual fall of the vase. * As the camera pulls back from Josette on Widows' Hill, a boom mic appears at the top of the screen. * Jonathan Frid/Barnabas Collins is not Credited in the End Credits. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 885 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 885 - Not in Canvas Anymore0885